Nostalgic Love
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: A moment between Nagato and Konan before they set off to the hidden leaf village. NagatoxKonan fluff. Happy Valentines day!


Nostalgic love!

**Author's note:**

**Happy Valentines day! **

**I am writing this story for an underrated couple that doesn't receive much love. Hope you enjoy. **

Konan watched from the shadows. She watched Pein sitting looking up at the rain. The two of them would be setting out for the hidden leaf the following day. Whenever she looked at Pein she felt like Yahiko was with them.

It disgusted her. She hated how Yahiko's memory wasn't fading. That his death wasn't becoming less painful. She understood why Nagato did it. He wanted to believe that Yahiko was still with them.

Konan was saddened when she looked at Nagato anymore. She was almost disgusted by how he had been acting as well. Using corpses, proclaiming himself to be a God. Konan just wanted Nagato back.

"What is troubling you?" Pein's voice startled her. She looked up from her hands and met his cold lifeless face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he started at her.

"There is nothing wrong, Pein." She spoke evenly. Pein didn't react. He never reacted. He reached and placed a cold hand under her chin.

"Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me." Konan looked him dead in the eyes. "Who can I tell?" She said. Pein didn't react.

"You can tell me." He said slowly after a brief pause. "And who are you?" Konan asked again.

"I am Pein." Pein answered simply. Konan response came out sharper than she wanted. "I don't wish to speak to Pein." Pein again did not react. After a long pause he spoke again.

"Would you rather speak to Yahiko?" Konan's face twisted in anger. "No!" She spat bitterly.

"I want to talk to…" She stormed out of the room walked up two flights of stairs and burst into Nagato's chamber. Nagato's head was bowed in shame.

"…Nagato." Konan finished as she entered. Nagato's head remained bowed for what felt like years before he said.

"I'm sorry Konan. I failed." Konan blinked and her expression softened. "For what Nagato?" Nagato shook. "I… I… couldn't… Make you happy." Konan blinked again.

"Make me happy?" Nagato looked up and Konan saw his face was covered in tears. Konan walked forward. "Nagato…"

"NO! I am Pein!" Nagato yelled suddenly. Konan leapt back in fright. Konan was starting to cry herself.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. "Because you loved him," Nagato answered as if he was answering a simple maths problem.

"Because I loved who? Yahiko?" Nagato nodded. "I took him from you so I'm giving him back." Konan shook her head as fresh tears threatened to spill onto her face.

"So that's why you used his body. That's why you seclude yourself. You're ashamed and you feel responsible for what happened." Nagato nodded. Silence lingered between the two of them for ages before Nagato spoke.

"I love you Konan." Konan blinked and looked up at Nagato. He was staring at her with a sad expression."Please Konan. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Konan smiled to herself despite the situation.

"You are really something Nagato?" Nagato continued looking at her as she continued.

"You thought I loved Yahiko so you tried to make it seem like he never left." Nagato nodded.

"You're very noble." Konan said smiling kindly at him. "Despite your feelings you still tried to make me happy even though it meant that I would never be with you." Nagato gulped and nodded.

"Yes, I did." Konan walked towards him. "What would make me happy isn't trying to hold onto the past." She came up beside him and touched his cheek. Nagato watched her hand as if it was something he had never seen before.

"What would make me happy is company of my best friend and the one I love." Nagato looked away saddened. Konan knew he had misunderstood her so she turned his head around and kissed his lips.

Nagato was shocked at first then relaxed. When they broke apart Nagato looked down at her and said.

"Me?" Konan nodded. "I love you Nagato, not Pein. I want to be with you. I stayed with you all these years because I loved you." Nagato licked his lips and said. "But Yahiko…"

"Yahiko was the closest thing to a big brother I ever had and I always loved him as a sibling and for a time I loved you as a sibling as well." She gulped and smiled again.

"But people change as do feelings. Yahiko knew I loved you." Nagato blinked in surprise. "He knew?"

"Ya he did and he was sure you or I would say something but then Pein happened." Nagato took a deep breath.

"I understand what it is you want. And I will make changes but it will have to wait until we have returned from the Leaf village." Konan nodded though she looked slightly disappointed. Nagato eyes widened when seeing this and with a slight grunt he pulled himself out of the machine. Konan immediately moved to support him.

"Nagato, please don't exert yourself." Nagato looked at her admiring every detail of her face. "You're beautiful Konan." Konan's cheeks turned a faint red. Nagato smiled shyly at her.

He loved how cute she looked when she blushed. Taking another great leap he kissed her cheek. Konan's mouth hung open for a second then she kissed him back. The two enjoyed a single night together in each other's company.

* * *

One week later…

Konan gently placed Nagato's body next to Yahiko's. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Nagato, y…you're with Yahiko now." She said with a sad smile. She silently formed another small rose in her hand. She kissed it lightly and let it fall onto Nagato's body. "Goodbye my love." She whispered.

"I will support your legacy as long as I can and I will make peace a reality."


End file.
